1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet cleaning method and a pet cleaning apparatus for cleaning skin and hair of a pet such as a dog or a cat.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is conventionally requested to keep clean hair of a pet such as a dog or a cat, in order to keep the pet in a room and to get rid of a flea and a mite from the pet hair such that the pet is prevented from having skin disease.
A conventional pet cleaning method and pet cleaning apparatus are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No.H11-187782 and No.H11-206259. The conventional pet cleaning method is a method for spraying a cleaning fluid from a shower and then sousing the cleaning fluid over the pet. If necessary, a cleaning agent such as a soup is contained in the cleaning fluid.
The pet hair has the property of preventing water from penetrating into pet skin to avoid the loss of body heat. Therefore, it is difficult to fully clean the pet skin by only using the method for sousing the cleaning fluid over the pet. Also, when the pet has skin disease, the cleaning fluid including the cleaning agent cannot be used.